


What's A Fourth Wall?

by thistlesloth



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, here there be minor minor miiiinor spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistlesloth/pseuds/thistlesloth
Summary: in which we're all canon and our boy makes a whole lot of new friends





	What's A Fourth Wall?

“I know you’re not always the same, you know.”

The Crystal Exarch glanced back at the Warrior of Light - an Auri woman, this time, Xaela, with raspberry-red eyes and a black ponytail. “That is, I know you’re not the _only_ Warrior of Light I interact with.” Hummed softly as he tapped his staff against the rug. “You needn’t say anything, I just - thought you might want to know, that I knew. That you, yourself, are someone I’d still consider my friend - warrior or no.”

When he looked up again, she was a Miqo’te much like himself, tail flicking curiously.

“I hope you heard that part, dear.” He smiled. “I meant it, you know - I don’t know where you all go when you’re not the Warrior, but I do hope you all know you’re welcome regardless.”

The Raen man blinked down at him, blood-red hair falling into his eyes as he nodded the Warrior of Light’s stoic nod. The Exarch chuckled in reply.

“I’m glad. Do let all the others know, if you can?” He offered the Elezen woman a hand. “I’d like to get to know you - I can’t say all of you _necessarily_ , I’m not sure how time works for you all nor how many of you there are, but as many as possible. As - yourselves, you do have selves outside of being the Warrior?”

His double (and wasn’t _that_ strange, a G’raha Tia who _was_ the Warrior) flashed him the sort of grin he knew the feel of very well; a “what do you think” grin, a “I know but you don’t” grin.

“You needn’t be smug, really. Just... I’ll arrange with Lyna to let adventurers come in at will when there’s time. Come say hello, would you?”

The Xaela woman, back again, beamed - and punched one hand into the other demonstratively.

* * *

  
From then on, the Crystal Exarch found his days, already rather hectic, were far more busy. In between meetings with the well-loved but ambiguous Warrior of Light, there were innumerable cups of tea and little chats with hundreds of well-known new faces, thousands of jewel-bright moments that he carried the memory of with him through all the suffering they endured. And, when it came down to it, when he called them all together to vanquish the greatest foe they were liable to, he knew every single face.

He liked to think that they knew him too.

**Author's Note:**

> trying to make everyone valid and canon in my works is My Jam™ - my WoL is the first and last one in this, I'm on Goblin as Comfrey Mapleh, I don't really RP but feel free to screech at me about lore!


End file.
